Yuffie's bedtime story
by LalexXDaisuki
Summary: Yuffie reads Marlene and Denzel a bedtime story to put them asleep.. Does it work? ONESHOT


**Yeah I don't own the characters from this story.. I just manipulate them with my mind mwhahaha...**

**Enjoy.. oh and please review...**

* * *

"Yuffie read the kids a bedtime story!" Tifa shouted.

"Yeah, yeah" the young ninja said whilst stomping up the stairs.

"Right-o kids, aunt Yuffie's here to read you a story!"

Marlene and Denzel smiled. "Yay, this will be fun!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Hey! It is not supposed to be fun; I have to put you two to sleep! Right now let's see what we've got here…" She said flipping through the books on the bookshelf. "The three little pigs?! The princess and the pea? What is all this crap?!.. Uh…" She scratched her head…

"I suppose I'll just make up a story… Let's see" Yuffie put her thinking face on. The kids exchanged glances of "oh gawd please save us!" and "I think I'll just go to sleep so I won't have to listen to her".

"Okay! So there was this beautiful Princess and her name was Princess Yuffie. She was so beautiful that all the men in the land of … eh…" She hesitated for a moment and then said "Butaii wanted to marry her… But none of them suited the beautiful, amazing, funny, smart, seductive…"

"Stop!" Yuffie looked at Denzel… "Is this story just about you imagining you being all those things?"

"Imagining?! They are true excuse you!" She gave Denzel a look, he just rolled his eyes back while Marlene giggled.

"Anyway continuing on… But there was one prince that Yuffie thought was perfect for her!"

"Let me guess…" This time it was Marlene's turn to interrupt. "Vincent?" She asked.

Yuffie blushed… "Yeah… But ssh" She put her finger over Marlene's mouth to stop her from saying anything else. "Once again, I will continue… However, Yuffie's fat unreliable fat father fat Godo did not like Vincent at all because Vincent was too vampire-ish and just a tad bit older than Yuffie, so Yuffie decided she would run away with prince Vincent, so she packed her bags and waited until night time until everyone was asleep. Then she rang him on the PHS…"

"The PHS?" Denzel said. "They would hardly have PHS' in fairytales!"

"I'm making this up! So shut up! Okay, so she rang him on the PHS and he answered immediately!"

"That doesn't sound like Vincent.. He doesn't even have a phone!" Marlene said but Yuffie gave her a look that could kill and she fell silent.

"Then he came and picked her up on his sturdy white horse and they went to the edge of the village" Yuffie said dreamily.

"Sound like Yuffie is enjoying this story more than we are" Denzel whispered to Marlene so that Yuffie didn't hear.

"I heard that!" Yuffie growled throwing Marlene's stuffed moogle at Denzel.

"Hey!!" Marlene cried. "Sorry Mars-bar" Yuffie said grabbing the moogle from an angry Denzel and handing it to a sobbing Marlene.

"Anyway.. So they went to the edge of the village but there was an army of soldiers waiting for them along with Godo! Godo refused to let them leave the village, he would never allow them get married! So Yuffie challenged Godo to a fight to determine her future!"

"Wouldn't the prince normally fight the battles?" Denzel asked.

"It's my story!! Right ok so VINCENT CHALLENGED GODO" She said whilst hitting Denzel lightly on his arm. "And the battle commenced. The battle was horrible and gruesome and at the end of it, Vincent was badly injured. As Yuffie cried next to Vincent as he was near dying, a young woman entered the scene and gave Yuffie a Cure3 materia so she could cure Vincent's wounds.."

Denzel just shook his head at this part, while Marlene suppressed a laugh.

"The handsome prince Vincent then stood up and said to Yuffie that they could not be married because he has lost the fight to Godo but Godo saw the love in Yuffie's eyes for Vincent and decided that they could get married after all. So they had a huge wedding and lived happily ever after with two lovely children called… Eh.. Marlene and Denzel" Yuffie smiled as she finished her story.

"I don't want you to be my mother!" Denzel said, causing Yuffie to become angry again.

"That's it! I'm sick of your whining!" Yuffie said grabbing a pillow to hit Denzel over the head with, but just before she could Marlene hit her over the head with a pillow too.

The screaming and hitting was all stopped though by a furious Tifa.

"You were supposed to put them asleep! They are just more hyped up than they were before!" Tifa shouted at Yuffie.

"My bad…"

Yuffie ran into her room and locked the door so Tifa couldn't get in.

"Let me in! Yuffie! Open the door!"

"Nope!"

"This is the most stressful part of the day. How do I survive?" Tifa mumbled to herself while pulling out a screwdriver.


End file.
